A Key to Chains
by EternalSerenityGallaghergirl
Summary: What if Rose never jumped back onto the life boat. What does Cal and Lovejoy have planned for Jack. Will they ever see each other again. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Titanic story and I hope you like it, please R&R Beware of OOC**

Chapter One

Jack POV

"You're a good liar," Cal said to me.

I sighed watching Rose tear stained eyes looking at me. "Almost as good as you," I replied back, "there is no arrangment; is there?"

I looked at Cal as he answered, I could tell by that cocky grin he had something planned. "Oh there is, not that you'll benefit from it," he said, "I always win Jack one way or another."

Holding on to the blanket Rose was wrapped in before, and squeezing the rail tight I looked back at Rose. I knew there was no way I was going to make it off this ship, and that this would be the last time I will see her. I pray she gets away from Cal in America, and that she'll survive.

The boat finally made it into the ocean. I watched the oars move, and take my Rose away. I backed away trying to find another way off the ship; I wasn't going to give up on us that quickly. I started pacing on the deck leaving Cal behind; thats when I saw Lovejoy in front of me.

"Make sure he doesn't get off the ship before I do," Cal demanded.

I faced him, "you're going to kill her if you keep this up," I whispered to him. I looked straight into his eyes; I don't hate people, but he was the reason why Rose almost got herself killed two days ago. "Just let her go."

I felt a pain in my stomanch as Lovejoy punched me. "Shut up you streetrat," Lovejoy said. He grabbed me by the shirt and half dragged me down the grand staircase. Everybody was to paniced to notice. Lovejoy pushed me into the dining hall and I fell in a pool of ice cold water. For a minute all I could feel was pain and think of it. When I got my head over the water I saw Lovejoy pointing his gun at me. "I hope you enjoyed it here, because you'll be here for enternity."

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

Tears crawled down my face. I watched the boat sink to the bottom of the ocean, but I didn't see Jack's face in any of the last boats that came. I clutched the green blanket around me; trying to block out the screaming, and trying to hide from mother who was three boats away. Officer Lowe pointed his flashlight around, ordering us the women to move into another boat.

Oh I hope Jack comes, I don't think I could survive without him. I stand up while someone helps me into another boat. Lucky for me its not the sameone as mother. I can't go back to that life. Not after what Jack has shown me what life can be about. That there is another way out of the life I had before. I put the blanket over my head, the screams just seem to get louder and louder. I can't tell if the shivers going down my spine is from that or the cold.

I pray that Jack makes it, please make Jack. I need you.

**An: hope you enjoyed that and please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well I just want to say thank you to the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story R&R =)**

Chapter Two

Jack POV

I never thought a sinking ship would save me from getting shot. It if wasn't for the panicked passenger that ran into Lovejoy I wouldn't have been able to trip him into the water and getaway. I threw the gun into the water leaving Lovejoy scattering to get up. Someone would've probably shot him if they were in my position, but I don't have the heart to shoot someone.

Now I was laying across a wooden door in the middle of the ocean. The screams had finally died down, and I thought I wasn't going to make it. I cold, tired, and my body felt so frozen I could barely move. It if wasn't for me counting the stars I probably would be asleep by now. A flash of light crossed my face, so it was surprising to see it. I havn't seen anything brighter than the stars for the last half hour. I turned to face where it was coming from, voices were shouting. I couldn't make out what they were saying; I just knew they were the rescue boats.

I forced myself to roll off and swim to them. One person flashed the light in my face and they rowed toward me. When I was pulled onto the boat and wrapped tightly in a blanket. I could only think of Rose, and that we'll soon be together.

Rose POV

"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes... up she goes..." I sighed. Almost crying thinking Jack isn't going to make it there was no way he was. The screams of the passengers were gone. They were all gone, and they probably took Jack with them. I layed my head down on a bench closed my eyes and fell asleep. I thought of the last two days I had with Jack, and that I will treasure them in my heart. It was just yesterday he was escorting me back to first class deck; after we had gone to that party. This evening he drew that beautiful portrait of me, and the best moment of my life right after it happened. We were just two young kids on a enourmus ship.

"Miss," someone poked, "are you okay?"

I opened my eyes a little to a woman with two duaghters. I nodded, "I'm fine; just tired."

She nodded back, "aye we all are."

I sat up when I sae Officer Lowe return I opened my mouth and asked, "how many did you find?"

Lowe looked sad, "only six."

I looked at the bodies laying around the boat; I couldn't recognize anybody. I layed back down, there was no way Jack was in there. There were only six people out of all those people that went into the ocean. What were the possiblities that Jack would be one of them. I closed my eyes, I shouldn't have left him there with Cal. He probably did something to him.

I hugged the blanket tightly, I hope I never see Cal again. I let out a loud sob, and the woman next to me rubs my arm. "Its alright miss everything will be alright." I open my eyes and thank the woman. When I close them again I don't open it for a long time.

Jack POV

When morning comes I look up to see a ship much like Titanic. Only it was the Carapathia. We've been rescued, and soon we will be on dry land. Soon I will be able to see Rose. Once I'm on the ship I'm handed a bowl of hot soup like every one else. I take it and look around for Rose. Someone grabs me by the shoulder. "Were you one of the ones in the water."

I nod my head, but not to fast I stll felt dizzy.

"Well we need to take you to get checked."

"Can it wait I need to find someone," I say. I need Rose to know that I'm alright, and that I survived just like I said I would. I promised her I would, and I don't want to break it.

The doctor lead me away without much effort, since I didn't have enough stretgh to fight. "We'll let anyone who asks for you know that you're alive," he promises.

"Let Rose Dewitt Bukatar know I'm fine."

"Is she your wife?"

I grin despite the pouding in my head, "I would love her to be." I look over to him and also tell him, "oh and my friends Thomas Ryan and Frabrizio De Rossi please."

The doctor nodded and lead me into a room. I saw a few more people in there, "they were also found in the ocean." He cocked his head, "we just need to know who is fine and who isn't."

I nodded and layed in a warm bed, I close my eyes feeling the comfert of it. "Once you're done may I go?"

"That depends if your well enough."

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter, please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay new chapter hoping to get a little bit more of the reviews please =)**

Chapter Three

Jack POV

That afternoon the doctor came over to my bed to speak to me, "hello Mr. Dawson." I nodded knowing he had something to tell me. He looked a little troubled by whatever it was that he was thinking. "I'm sorry to inform you, but you friends Thomas Ryan and Frabrizio De Rossie did not survive."

I look down thinking thats impossible; they went to get a lifeboat. Course I didn't see them, but how could this happen. I rubbed my forehead blaming myself for splitting with them. Maybe they would've made it with me if I didn't. Poor Frabrizio he dreamed of going to America for years, and this happens. I bang my fist on the wall, for not making sure he did get to America. I sighed atleast I still have Rose; whereever she is.

"What about Rose Dewitt Bukatuar?" I asked.

The doctor's face didn't lighten up. I gave him a confused expression, Rose had to have made it. I saw her go down into the lifeboat. "I'm sorry but Rose Dewitt Bukatuar didn't make it either."

"No that can't be she was in the lifeboat I watched her leave," I tried explaining.

"One person died from some sort of illness, the poor girl," I looked stunned when he said that. "Nobody knew who she was on her lifeboat, but since you can't find your Rose, we think she was that person."

I shook my head, my lungs were out of breath. "That can't be true." My throat felt dry, and I felt like crying. I lost my friends and my love; I just lost everything.

"Though there is one person who asked for you, and I informed him that you are alive and well."

Him? I look up at the doctor sympathy for what I lost crossed his face. "Who?"

"Uh... a Caldeon Hockly."

I was confused and shocked as I saw Cal walking in, and walked over to my bed. "Hello, Jack"

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

I sat in the sun on the deck for hours; hiding from anybody. I haven't seen his sandy blonde hair or blue eyes since I arrived, and it terrifies me. I didn't see any of his friends either. A tear fell down my face; my eyes were red from crying. I know I should just check the list, but I'm to scared to find out the truth. All I thought about this morning how it was a mistake to leave. I don't know what to do once I get to America without Jack. I let out another sob, because I don't know how to survive.

I do know something it wasn't a mistake when I changed my last name to Dawson. Atleast my mother or Cal won't be able to find me, and if Jack were to be alive I would've seen him. Right?

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

I watched the doctor leave as he left Cal and I by ourselves. "Well, well don't you look good for someone I thought was dead," Cal said.

I nodded not showing that I'm scared of what this guy will do while I'm vunerable. Although, I don't think Cal is that much stronger; atleast not like Lovejoy. "What do you want?"

"To know where Rose is."

Looking away I answer, "she's dead Cal." I looked up at his shocked expression, "there was someone who died on a lifeboat and they claim it to be Rose."

"So, if they claim it then it doesn't mean its true."

I take a paintent breath, "if she were alive don't you think she'd be here."

Cal sighed, "I don't believe you." Cal turned around and walked out of the room.

I bit my lip, because I don't believe myself eithier.

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

As the Carapathia arrived in New York it was pouring. I stood out in the rain watching the view, and imangining of it would've been less dreadful if Jack were here. It would've been sad, with the memories of what happened that last night on the Titanic. Of all those people crying out for help, but atleast we would have been together.

"May I, get your name please love," an officer askes me.

I glance away and stare at him straight in the eye. "Dawson, Rose Dawson."

"Thank you," he sayd walking away from me.

I glance back at the view of New York and put my hands in pockets. Thats when I felt something cold and hard. I grab it and take it out of my pockets. My eyes go wide when I see the Heart of The Ocean's diamond in my hand. I put it back not believing it, and not knowing what to do with it.

When the ship docks I hurry to get off the ship, even when I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Come Dawson, we're staying a hotel near here," a familiar voice says. I turn around and I see Cal, and mother not to far from him. I squint my eyes and my heart beats faster when I see Jack. His hair his wet from the rain and so are his clothes. Cal and mother could offer him a place to stay but not an umbrella.

Jack shakes his head, and I can tell he is trying to get away from them. "No thanks I rather sleep under a bridge."

"Which is probably where you're going I suppose," mother scowls.

Cal steps closer, "Come one Jack get out of the rain before you get even more sick."

Sick? I almost take a step to run in his arms, and make sure he is alright.

But that was before I see the glare in his eyes. "Look at the way my life is going I really could care less about getting sick." I furrow my eyebrowes. Thats not my Jack talking; something is wrong. "Look Rose is gone, and even if she wasn't she wouldn't get anywhere near you not even for me."

Wanna bet, but Jack has a point I shouldn't. Cal will take me back, and leave Jack.

"She isn't dead, we'll find and you two can be together as long as you want." He put a hand to his chest. "I'll help you two."

Jack looks at him with digust, "yeah right." He turns around and walks away.

When Cal and mother leave I follow him through an allyway. "Jack!" I shout. He freezes and stands there for a second, then starts walking away. I run faster through the rain, and I grab onto his arm. "Jack turn around."

Jack turned and his blue eyes go wide. He shakes his head not believeing it. "No they said-

"Who?"

"The doctor told me they couldn't find you, I thought-

"I was dead," when he nodded I said, "I thought you were dead."

Jack continued shaking his head, "how come-

I put my hand over his lips, he was shaking so hard. I couldn't tell from the rain or from seeing me. Regardless I lean in and kiss him. Jack wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, and kissing me back. When we pulled away I look up at him, "I told you when the ship docks I was getting off with you."

I watched him give me a shaky smile, and hear him in a shaky voice. "Lets get some place to stay."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay Sorry if you have been waiting, school can make you a busy person. So here is another chapter and please R&R and of course enjoy the story.**

Chapter Four

Rose POV

We found a hotel that was giving out free rooms, like a lot of hotels and New York were doing for the survivors of Titanic. Some were giving enough nights till the people can get on their feet. While others were giving out at least a month, those were the three star hotels. We knew Cal and mother would choose a Four star to stay at, so we chose to stay at the three star one. We were planning to be gone before the month ended anyways.

Jack held me close while we lay warmly in our bed. In the last two days I havn't felt so much warmth sense that tragic day. I shuddred under his arm, and Jack looked at me concerned. "Whats wrong, Rose?"

I felt jitters up my back, I never thought I hear my name sound so lovley until I met Jack. I met his eyes, "I was just thinking of how the water felt so cold when I was going down to get you, I felt like if I didn't move I would become I statue."

Jack smoothed my hair, "I know what you mean, Rose." He brushed his lips against mine, "if I wasn't thinking of you I would've given up back in the Atlantic." He began to kiss me again, and I kissed him back with the same passion. We knew we were going to have a repeat of what we did in that car, atleast we would have if a rumbling sound didn't escape from my stomanch. Jack broke looking amused, "are you hungry?" he asked practically laughing.

I nearly blushed, I found this sort of embrassing. Apparently Jack found it amusing. "maybe just a little."

Pulling away and getting out of bed, Jack said, "you stay here get some rest, and I'll get you some food." It was hard to deny it when he was smiling, and by the fact he left before I could even agrue.

Jack POV

I went down to the market, looking at the various foods. It was mostly fruits that I could find close to the hotel. Besides I didn't want to leave Rose so far behind. I checked my pockets, and relized I didn't have a dime in my pocket. I bit my lip, great now what am I supposed to do. Rose was starving upstairs and I couldn't even buy her an apple. I wasn't going to resort to stealing, because that would be wrong.

I looked up at the clerk, "you don't suppose you could give a free meal for a Titanic survivor and his fiance, would you?" I bit my lip back when I saw his serious expression. "Nevermind." I looked away trying to figure out how I'm going to make money. I can't sell my drawings, lost everything I had on the Titanic. Well almost everything, atleast I had Rose. Until she starves to death because I have no money.

"Give him anything he wants," a familiar haughty voice said. I saw a hand give out a bundle of money, I looked up and saw Cal. I rolled my eyes, great now what does he want. "Well aren't you going to get food for dear Rose?"

I started bagging the various fruits, only because I was desperate to get back to Rose. "Rose died remember?" I said, Rose and I agreed that Cal and Ruth can't know that she is alive. They would drag her back to that life she didn't even want. "Thanks though," I mumbled and started turning away.

"I came to offer you a job, Jack," Cal said behind me.

I stopped to listen. I guess I just needed something to support Rose. I can't have her living under a bridge, she wouldn't care. But one day she might.

"As a personnal artist," he continued. "How about a dollar a portrait?"

Crap, thats a lot more than what I used to charge. I looked at Cal. I shouldn't, thats like handing Rose over to him I shook my head, "I don't work for anybody."

"Well, if you change your mind," he handed me a card with an address on it. "We're staying at that hotel," he started backing away. "Say hello to Rose for me."

I gritted my teeth, cocky son of a- "She is gone Cal, drop it already." Good I sounded like I was greaving, but then again I was angry. I can't believe he thinks I'm that desperate for a job.

Rose POV

I put my clothes back on, after taking a shower. That felt nice and warm. A few minutes later Jack walked him. I was going to give him a kiss when I noticed he didn't look as amused as before. Actually it looked like someone sucked the life out him. I held his face in my hand, hoping he didn't get more sick. Oh why didn't I tell him to take the coat, it was still chilly outside. "Jack whats the matter?"

Jack put up a wry smile, "nothing." He held up a bag of fruits, "bon apetite, sorry if its nothing gormet."

I held his hand and smiled, "you know I don't care."

The smile dropped slowly, and he sighed. "Rose, we need to talk," he said leading me to the bed. I sat down next him and he held my hand. "We need to figure out how to make money." I looked at him confused, since when did he care about making money off of anything but his drawings. "If we ever have a family, we can't be living like this."

I nodded slowly, "okay, I understand."

"No I don't think you do," Jack snapped. Okay now I was really worried. Jack sighed, "sorry, its just this isn't about me anymore, and I don't want to see you living like me. You wre starving and I couldn't buy you an apple."

"Wait how did-

"Cal found me and bought them, I wasn't going to turn away when you were here starving." He sat back and even looked more stressed. "He offered me a job, a dollar for each drawing I do for him." He sat up, "a dollar Rose, we could have so much more by the end of this week."

I sat up, I wasn't liking the way he was talking. Like he was only after money. What happened to the Jack I knew on Titanic, the one that said make each day count, the one that loved art more than money. I sat by the window looking out into New York. "You sound like Cal." I turned around and saw Jack's face, he looked like he was smacked and punched at the sametime.

"Rose I didn't mean it that way, its just you're the first person I ever loved, and I want to support you in everything," Jack said.

"And you can, but you don't need Cal." I walked over to him and kissed him with much more passion then I ever did. "We don't need Cal, we'll find another way." I backed away to see his face. To see if he changed his mind.

Jack sighed, "I just don't know another way, and we only have a month in this hotel." I really want to know what happened to Jack, but I know if I ever see Cal, I will punch him for talking to Jack.

I reached for the only coat we had, and took out the necklace. I was going to tell Jack about it later, but I guess now would be a good time. He looked shocked to see it, and slightly confused. I threw the giant rock dog collar in his lap. "Here if you want Cal's help then go sell it, and be the richest single man." I put the coat on, "or if you decide not to, I'll be in the park. You can tell me what you want to do." I backed to the door, "but I will not go back to that life."

I slammed the door to Jack, who just screamed out my name. A tear fell down my cheek. I said a little prayer, hoping Jack will come back to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rose POV

I sat in the park for a half hour now. It was late and quiet and peacful. Even if I didn't feel peaceful at all. I wipe another tear away, since I left I've been crying. It broke my heart to agrue with Jack, and over money too. I knew we would have our agruments, but I was hoping that it had nothing to do with money. I sat their thinking why hasn't he come after me? Why is he taking so long? God please don't let Jack become like Cal.

And just as my prayer was answered Jack came up to the bench I was sitting at. He sat down quietly.

We've never been this quiet, the only time it was this quiet between us was when Jack was drawing that portrait. Even then we still were snickering about what was being done.

Jack opened his mouth, "I'm sorry for the way I acted." He reached for my hand, but I pulled away. I wanted to hear what he has to say first. He sighed, "I don't want to be like him and lose you to someone else, over money." He turns to face me, "but please understand I'm new at this."

"New at what?"

"Not being on my own, that its not just me I have to worry about," he explains.

I raised my eyebrows, "so I'm just a burden to you?"

Jack looked horror struck, "no of course not." I let him cup my face like he did when he was trying to get me to break the engagment. His hands were still callused yet full of love when he touched me. "I love you and I want whats best for you. I don't want you living in the slums and then regretting leaving Cal." He looks away from me, "and then you end up hating me, I don't want that to happen."

I lay a hand on his, "If thats what you're afriad of let me tell you something Jack, I will never regret leaving Cal. I could never hate you, be angry yes, but never hate you." I pulled his hand away from my face, "you know me." I said repeating the words he said when he was being accused of stealing the diamond. "I'll be fine, as long as I'm with you."

Jack nods, "I was just scared of losing you again." He took my hand, "please forgive me."

I smile and brush his hair back, so I could see those beautiful, sweet, blue eyes. I pull his head down and kiss him gently. When I pull back, I whisper," of course I do."

He smiles back at me, and kisses me. He holds me in his arms for awhile, we sit there gazing at the stars. "Come Joesiphine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes," Jack starts singing in my ear. He brushes my hair back when I lay on his chest. "Rose, you trust me right?"

I look at him, and he seemed worried. I look down and bite my lip, I know where he was going with this. "You still think you should work for Cal," I say a little bitter. I was a little, since he ruined a perfectly good momment. I wish he would go back to singing, but thats not happening.

"Yes, but listen I thought of something," he says. I give him a nod of approval. He sighs greatfully, "look he says he'll pay me a dollar a portrait, I can do five a day. We plan to be out of the hotel before the end of this month. If I do five portraits a day for two weeks, we'll have enough money to leave." Jack started looking more excited now.

I couldn't help smiling when I saw the excitment on his face. "And go where Jack?"

"To Chippawa Falls, we could live in my old house. Everything already paid for." He got up and pulled me to my feet, "I can do my art, and they have plays there that you can audition for." He twirled me around, making me feel lighter. He pulled my closer to him, "Rose we could live out the lives we wanted there. Its the perfect place to raise a family, away from everyone here." Jack breathed heavly on my forehead, "if we ever wanted to leave there we could, but its the perfect place to start our lives together."

It does sound perfect, but I still don't like the idea Cal with Jack in the same room. I sighed, "and the necklace."

Jack sighed, "I'll leave that up to you." He holds my face in his hands, "once we leave here we only make money off what we do, nothing from Cal, I promise." He rolled his eyes, "I'll even go back to charging ten cents a portrait."

I sighed in defeat. I trust Jack, I trust he'll won't let Cal influence him again. I lay my head against his chest, his arms wrapping around me. "Alright, I'll let you work for him," that sentence left a bitter taste in my mouth. I look up, I never felt so safe in my life. Jack was strong, but he was soft and gentle too. I would hate it if Cal took that away. "Just be careful, Cal is malicious."

I saw the playful smile I love cross his face, "I'm aware, he framed me because I was with you remember."

I laughed against his chest, "I remember." I stopped laughing, remembering how broken Jack looked when I didn't believe him. What if Cal has something planned? What if its a trap? I closed my eyes, Jack has good judgement. I trust his judgement. I trust the plan will work out. "Promise me that'll never happen again. That you won't be taken away from me like that again."

Jack kisses the top of my head, "I promise."

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

Rose stares at me wearily as I get dressed to leave. The sun was shining but the weather still had a chill to it. Rose insist I take the coat, but I don't. Cal would recognize it and know where she was. I was already taking a risk working for him, I don't need to show him edvidence that she is alive and I'm with her. I pull Rose close to me, and kiss her deeply. I kiss the nape of her neck like I did in the boiler room. I kiss her soft lips again, and her forehead. "I'll be back before dark, I promise."

"I just feel like I'm letting you swim with the sharks here," Rose says crossing her arms.

I smile, "Hey I had dinner with the rich folk, they don't bite."

Rose pursed her lips, "no but mother and Cal do."

I take her hand and kiss the top of it. "I'll be fine, trust me."

"I trust you, its Cal that I don't trust."

I kiss the top of her head, "how many kisses will it take you to be okay with this."

Rose's eyebrows crinkled, "no amount of will get Cal to change." I look down when she says that, but then I see Rose smile a little. "But maybe one more for good luck wouldn't hurt."

I smile and give her a long kiss. "I love you," I say before leaving.

I walk down the street finding the hotel. Of course it was a lot nicer then the one we stayed at. But it still made me wonder why would anyone want to live such a flambouyant life. The building was beautiful, but it still was too much. No wonder Rose hated it so much, everything just seemed fake. Even the people who were walking in and out looked fake. A couple gave me a sneer. Yeah I'll never get a break from those. I start walking through the door when a bellhop stops me.

"Sir this place isn't for your class," he says.

"I'm only here to see someone," I say. Why does this sound familiar? I shake my head remembering now, its because I have this conversation everywhere I go.

"Sorry sir, but you're going-

"Jack is that you!" I recognized that southern accent. I turn around and see Molly Brown, atleast I finally ran into someone I like.

"Molly how are you?" I ask. We give each other an embrace.

"I'm still startled by whats happened, but fine." She says. Molly looks down, and I could tell the by the secene of seeing Titanic sink, with all those poeple, scarred her. "How is Rose?"

I lick my lips, great now I have to lie to her. "Rose died that night," I say.

Molly rolls her eyes, "I'm not stupid Jack, I saw her on the deck of the Carapathia, and saw you two leave together at the docks." She shrugs, "I didn't say anythin' to Cal and Ruth, she deserves someone better them him."

I smirk, "yeah she is fine."

Molly nods, and looks at me qutioningly. "May I ask what the hell you're doing at a hotel like this?"

I look away sheepishly, knowing once I tell her she'll repeat what Rose says. We all know this is a stupid idea to get in within four feet of Cal. "I'm here to work for Cal, as a personal artist." I shrug, "we need the money to leave, and I would like to have materials again." They're the only matrial object that I have ever cared for.

She thinks long and hard about what I say. "Okay, how much is he paying you?"

"He said a dollar a portrait," I inform her.

Molly sighs, "I'll pay you two, buy the matrials, and get you a coat, you look like you're freezing."

I look at her with confusion, "really?"

"Yeah, Rose and you need to get the hell out here before Cal finds her." She takes my arm and we walk down the sidewalk. "You're my son's size right?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rose POV

I sit on the bed, well I was more like fidgeting on the bed. It was nearly sunset and Jack wasn't back. I know he said he'll be back before sundown, but I was hoping he was just kidding and would come back at least in an hour. It didn't help when three hundred diffrent scenerios popped into my head, all them ending with Jack not comeing back to me. I mean Cal could be hurting him with three diffrent goons and I wouldn't know about it. No I'll just be the damsel that waits for her hero to come home.

"Jack, where are you?" I whined like a spoiled brat.

I shot up from the bed when I heard the doorknob turn. I hid behind the bathroom door and grabbed a pillow. When the door opened and I saw who it was, I relaxed in to a happy smile. Although Jack looked confused by me hiding. "You'll give an innocent man a bloody nose, but hit Cal with a pillow," Jack says a bit amused.

I lick my lips and laugh, "I panicked."

Jack nodded and raised his eyebrows. Thats when I noticed the bags he started placing on the bed. "Glad the love of my life is a bit crazy," he says sounding like he was trying not to laugh. "That big rock you have in that coat could do more damange." He starts laughing when I throw the pillow in his face.

I sit on the bed and give him a questioning look. "This morning you left with nothing, and now you are wearing a nice shirt and clean clothes. May I ask did you draw anything or did you and Cal have a shopping spree."

Jack nodded, "I drew with my new sketch book." He pulls out a leather bound case, smiliar to the one he had. "Can't wait to fill it up with other drawings." He sat next and held my hand, "can I say I love Molly Brown right now."

"You seem to be giving me hints yet nothing makes sense to me."

"I ran and into Molly Brown, I told what happened. By the way she knows we are together, which is fine because she is on our side." He says notcing the shocked look on my face. "So she hired me and bought me all these things for us. Oh and..." he goes through his pocket and places a wad of cash on the bed.

I start counting and notice that there is double than what he was supposed to have. "You have ten dollars here... she paying you double."

Jack looked even more excited, "We'll be out of here by the end of the week, and still have some money left over."

As much as I didn't like to see Jack all worked up on money, I couldn't help but be relieved. One because he won't be with Cal now, and two because we'll be out of here by the end of the week. Only five more days till we can be together without having to worry about Cal or mother. I smiled at Jack and squeezed his hand, I was happy.

I look over the other bags and snicker, "so is all this your art supply."

He shook his head, "of course not." He got up and took out a box. A box that looked like it could hold a fancy dress. He held up a hand, "now before you go jumping to conclusions I told Molly nothing fancy." He opened a box and I saw a light blue simple dress.

I pulled out the dress and the frabric felt soft. I stood up and held it against me in front of the mirror. The skirt passed my ankles, and there was no fancy emboridery like my other dresses had. No it was just a pale blue, with a ribbion to tie in the back, and the neckline wasn't even too low or to high. It was lovely.

"You like it?" Jack asked a bit weary looking that I didn't.

I shook my head, "I love it, thank you."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Well she bought you two more aswell, diffrent colors. Nothing fancy. Also a nice good coat." He pulled out three boxes.

"Did she get you anything to change in?"

He took out a bigger bag next to him. "'She likes spoiling her sons and that included me'" he said imitatin her accent. He chuckled when he saw me laughing. "I'll get a suitcase later to pack up this stuff." He went for the last two bags, "in the mean time we can eat." He pulled out bread and letteuce and anything you need to make a sandwich. "Yes, sweetie she bought us dinner too. Oh and by the way she wants to go out with you."

My eyes bugged out. Thinking of etiqucey and manners, and other things I thought I left behind.

"Molly wants us to go the park with her, she wants some drawings from there and thought since you been here all day, you should go out." He probably noticed my eyes still bugging out, because he came up to me and held me. "Don't worry Rose, she isn't expecting you to act like that. I promise you don't have to be like that again."

"And Cal?"

He kissed my forehead, "don't worry." He kisses me gently, "everything will fine, promise."

"Jack you don't understand, everytime you walk out or if you're not with me." Tears started to form, "I feel like I'm never going to see you again." I lay my head on his chest, "I feel like you're going to be ripped away from me." The tears started to fall on his new coat, but he didn't care. So I let even more tears come out.

The only thing he did was smooth more hair and try to calm me. "It's alright, I won't let that happen. We'll be together." He made me look at him, he smiled gently. "Listen you'll be with me old day tommorow, nothing will happen. I promise." He kissed me softly, "don't worry, everything will be fine."

I layed my head back on his chest. His strong secure arms wrapped around me. In his arms I felt strong and safe. He was right, we'll be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay to those who have reviewed and added this to your favorite story or story aleart i just wanted to say Thank you. To those who will still read this and review a bigger thanks to you. So I will now try to get this atleast every week or so. I still have other projects that have nothing to do with fanfiction, but I will try to update and finish. So I hope you enjoyed this and review it please. =)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jack POV

Rose and I walked in the afternoon sun the next day. She was wearing the dress that Molly bought her, and she was holding my hand. I looked around looking for Molly, she wanted to meet us here today. I rubbed at Rose's hand in mine, I needed her to know that we'll be fine. That we weren't going to lose each other again. I believe we will be together no matter what. I mean we both were sperated on the Titanic twice, and we both survived it. We found each other on the docks after getting off the Carapathia. If that doesn't say we were meant to stay together I don't what does.

Rose wrapped her arms around mine. I could tell she was nervous. It wasn't Molly she was scared of, she trusted her. It was that Molly knew Cal and was staying in the same hotel as him, she was afraid of him.

I put my arm around her and try to comfert her, "don't worry okay, everything will be fine." I turned back to face where we were walking, and there I saw Molly sitting by herself on a bench. "Hey, Molly," I said. She got up and embraced us both. I turned to see Rose who was finally smiling. I guess she was really happy to see Molly.

"Let me just tell you Rose," Molly started, "I knew what you were about to do when you left us in that lifeboat, and let me say I am very proud of you." She looked at the both of us now, "I'm glad to see you two together and well." Her eyes seemed to be shiny now.

Rose put a soothing hand on her shoulder, and I put a protective hand on her back. "It's okay Molly," Rose tried calming her down.

"You know Mr. Andrews didn't even make it, or Mr. Astor, all those people."

It was Rose who embraced her, and it seemed like they were both crying. I had a hand on both of them. I didn't want to cry, but it made me angry that all these poeple didn't make it. Thomas, Frabrizio, or even Cora. My heart tore when I thought of Cora's little face, knowing I wasn't going to see it again. That she won't be as beautiful as Rose or find love like we did. I kicked the bench next to us.

"Jack," Rose noticed my anger, and I could see the tear tracks on her cheek. She hugged me and then looked at my face. She wiped somthing off my cheek. It was a tear. She rubbed my arms, now it was her turn to calm me down. I think she knew who I was thinking about and she began to cry herself again. She put her head in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset your day," Molly whispered in a guilty tone.

I shook my head, "it's fine. We had to grieve about it sometime."

"I was just so happy to see you guys."

Rose turned around, but she was still in my arms with tears still running. "And we're really happy to see you too. You've been a very good friend to us." Rose smiled, "we wouldn't know how to repay you."

Molly smiled, "just stay together." She let in a deep sigh, "alright Jack I think its time we should do the portrait."

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

I sat on the grass behind Jack watching him draw Molly sitting on the bench. This was the first I actually got see the drawing being made. Before I only got to see his face, now I get to see both. I don't know which one was more fantastic to watch. The lines turing into shapes and then into Molly, or the shading he did, or just watching the concentration and how focoused he seems. All in all I enjoy myself watching Jack do draw, I hope one day I get to do something with my own hands.

I sat back a little enjoying the weather.

"Don't get to relaxed, I drawing you next," Jack said with a smile. It was obvious no matter what that drawing relaxed Jack. I mean we were just crying thrity minutes ago.

I rubbed Jack's back, "as long as it's Mr. Big-artiste doing the drawing I don't mind."

Jack's smile went up more, and then he blushed when Molly asked what was so funny. I giggled a little seeing Jack blush was the cutest thing ever. I waved at Molly, "It's a long story." I was giggling so hard by the fact that Jack was still blushing, that soon Molly couldn't help but join in, and she didn't relize what we were talking about. Suddenly Jack put his arm around my waist and started tickling.

"You want to laugh," he said soon my sides hurt from laughing so hard. Jack stopped after a few seconds. I was sitting againist his chest, still laughing a little. Jack's chest went up and down from still laughing too. He soon had his lips on my head. Then I felt his body tense, "Rose stay very still." He turned to Molly asking for her hat, "put this on and make sure your hair doesn't show."

I saw Molly getting up and walking towards us while I struggled to get my hair in the hat. Jack pulled me up slowly and hunched over himself. I didn't have to ask what changed his mood, I knew he saw Cal.

"Rose is that you?" I knew that voice. Her voice. It was my mother, and she sounded hopeful.

"Ruth this is my Niece Maggie, she was staying in New York to meet me," I heard Molly say. I couldn't see Jack's face, or any of their faces. The hat blocked my view as I was trying to hide my face.

But of course my mom was ignorant not stupid. "Molly please I know my daughter when I see her," she said.

Thats when I saw men's feet next to my mom. I froze in place, not daring to move or speak. I felt Jack get closer to me. To bad it didn't take long for him to be pulled away by another two men. Cal took my hand and put it on his lips, I didn't say anything.

But Cal did as he looked under the brim and saw him smrik, "well Ms. Maggie why don't you tell my friend Rose that Mr. Dawson is invited to stay in my hotel suite and if she would like join us she may." Then he tipped that hat so far that it fell on the floor, exposing my red hair. He didn't seemed surprised but my mother seemed she was looking at a ghost.

Cal looked away from me and I followed his gaze to see Jack fighting to get out of two men's grips. Was he really doing this in front of mother? Would she even allow this? I looked over at her and she wasn't even looking. I turned back to Jack and Cal. The men finally got Jack to calm down, but I'm pretty sure it's cause he saw the gun that Cal had hidden in his coat. Cal handed me a card, it had the hotel's address on it. "You don't have to come, I'm just hopeing you would want to see him again."

"If I don't come?" I whispered bodly.

Cal shrugged, "Then I guess we both lose something important."

I look at Jack. his blue eyes meeting my green ones. He shook his head, trying to tell me to not go. Of course he would say that, Jack risked everything for me. He would rather see me run off to Wisconsin without him than see me marry Cal. I sigh, I have to take my own risks for Jack's sake. "I'll give you the diamond necklace tonight if you let him go, and let me go as well."

If his smirk wasn't big already, it just got bigger. "We'll negotiate... Sweetpea," he said. I cringed when he called me that. He turned to Jack showing the gun to him. "I rather not make a scene so why don't you walk to the hotel without a fuss."

Jack looked over at me, and then at Molly, he looked around at the people in the park just ignoring us. He sighed, probably not wanting to get anyone hurt by Cal. The two men pushed him foreword making and circled him.

Cal walked away and mother walked in a diffrent direction soon after. I lowered myself down onto the bench. I felt like puking and crying watching Jack being taken away from me again. Molly sat down and put an arm around me. I looked at her and she seemed scared too. She kept apoligizing, and all I did was watch Jack being pushed whenever he kept looking back here. As soon as I lost sight of him I got back up, and I wiped any tears away. I wasn't going to let Cal take Jack away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>An: okay so that was something right? Please tell me what you think of this I love to hear what you guys have to say. On another note I am starting to write on nothing fanfic. Its going to be stories that I'm writing, I only have one story up. But if you are interested in reading my story please go into wattpad and search Wings of a Wanted Princess. If you click my name it will show you my profile and my pic is of Rose showing Jack the necklace. And if you already have an account then please feel free to vote, fan, and comment. Oh and don't worry I will finish this story. =)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jack POV

I hold a cloth towel to my lips as I examine it in a mirror. Cal punched me pretty hard in the jaw. He's lucky that I was held back, I would've punched him harder. After I sit down on one of those fancy soft couchs in the room I was locked in. I can only think how Cal is keeping me hostage in a fancy room. I mean theres a bathroom in here, and the light coming in from the bedroom. Yeah, I'm suffering so much.

Well okay I am a little. I don't know what Rose is going to do and that worries me, and on top that her crazy ex-fiance. So I wouldn't exactly brag about my situation. I look outside my window and see the sun starting to set. Which also means that dinner is almost here. I pray that Rose doesn't come. I don't care if she leaves me to find her freedom, even if I end up dead I don't care. Rose is more important than anything else in my life.

My face fell when I heard Cal greeting someone. "Well, its nice to see you sweetpea. And you look very lovley."

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

I stand in front of Cal glaring as he looks me over. I decided to dress up for this dinner. Anything to get Jack out safely. "Alright Cal I'm here let him go," I odered.

"Be paitent, dinner first." He tries to grab my elbow but I pull away. Cal sighs and signals the two men who were standing in front of the door. They go into a room and thats when I caught a glimpse of Jack being pulled from a couch and into the suite.

Jack sees me and manages to pull away from them. He runs over to me and puts his arms around me. "Why did you come?" he whispers.

I brush my hand gently against his jaw. It was bruised and swollen, and I waned to slap Cal. I meet Jack's eyes, "because I was unwilling to leave you behind." I grin, "you jump I jump right?"

Jack couldn't help but smile and kiss my forehead. "I love you too."

We heard Cal clear his throat, and looked up at him. I clung on to Jack's shirt when I saw the gun he still carried. He held out his hand and I took it being pulled away from Jack. I couldn't let Jack die. Without him I might aswell marry Cal. He lead me to a table set for two. I looked back at Jack as he was being pulled back into the room.

I mouth "I'll be fine."

Jack's face had worried creases all over his face. But he still nods either way.

I sit across from Cal as the dinner starts. During the middle of it I set everything down. I wasn't going to pretend that he has my lover locked up in a room. "Cal what is it that you want?"

With no humor Cal answers. "I want you, and the necklace."

I sigh, "this is stupid Cal. You only want me because your pride was hurt on the Titanic." I cross my arms. "You can't handle your fiancee leaving you for a poor boy?"

"Is that what you think?" Cal scuffs. "Well its only hald true. But Rose I care about you and yes it did hurt me to see you run off with him. And I don't think he'll good for you." He examines me up and down. "I mean look at you, you come from first class predigree. You two don't belong together."

My eyebrows knit together. "And we are. Just because you provid dresses and jewlary. Well guess what Cal I don't want any of that." I shook my head. "I just want to leave and be with Jack, and be happy. I was never happy in this life and I never will." I sighed this was the first time I was ever open with Cal. "And if you really do love me you'll let me leave with Jack."

Cal simply looks away and doesn't say a word as he gets up. A few seconds later he comes back with just Jack. "I know that I've come to do crazy things just to keep Rose with me." He takes my hand and pulls me out of the chair. "Rose I want you to look at the both of us and see which you rather be with, I'm giving you the choice now."

My eyes get watery, and Jack reaches for me. But I end up wrapping my arms around Cal. I see Jack's shocked and confused face. I mouth to him, "it's nothing." I then whisper into Cal's ear, "thank you that's all I ever wanted you to give me."

I feel Cal's arms around and hear him whisper. "Your Welcome, sweetpea."

I pull away from Cal and make my way to Jack. Reach down into my purse and pull out the necklace. "Here this belongs to you," I say handing it to him.

Cal shakes his head. "I gave it to you as an engagment gift." He looks between me and Jack and shrugs. "I guess it doesn't matter whoes wedding, right?" Seeing Cal's face I knew his pride was still hurt. I mean no one with a pride like Cal's can just get over things that quickly.

"Why?" Jack asks.

"I don't think it would be right to marry a woman who doesn't love me, is in love with someone else, and I don't want to be responsible if she feels trapped." He looks straight at Jack. "I never liked you, so for me to be doing this you better treat her right."

Jack nodded, "you know I will."

I take Jack's hand and say my good-byes. We make it out of the hotel, and don't talk till we get to the one we were staying at. We lay down on the bed, and I curl up into Jack. We feel relief come as we relize that we don't need to run anymore. I guess people can change a little.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys thank you again for anyone who reads this. I also want to say that this story ins't going to be long. As I am working on other projects that are not fanfiction related. If you want to check out my other stories that are not fanfiction you can go to and search Wings of a Wanted Princess, you'll know its mine if you click the user name and see a profile with a picture of Jack and Rose. If you have an account with them feel free to comment on that, and comment on this as well. So sorry if the story isn't going well, I'm just trying to get it done. So please review I really enjoy getting feedback. =)<strong>


End file.
